So It Started
by wonderwall05
Summary: Will you be strong for me Severus' Dumbledore asked.




Dumbledore felt the weight of his years pressing down on him; he felt the weakness seeping into his bones and could tell that the twinkle was leaving his once lively blue eyes.

He knew he was going to die.

His thoughts should have been panicked trying some answer to the puzzle that was the darkness creeping through his body. But, they were not. A lesser man would think those thoughts but his attention was focused on the boy in front of him, a boy that seemed to be bearing his panicked thoughts for him.

This was not how it was supposed to be, he had spent his life trying to keep this boy from danger and he had blatantly led him straight into the lion's den. Will you forgive me? He thought silently not even knowing to who he sent his silent question.

He was outside now watching as the rough water beat against the rocks, and he was confused. Was he losing his mind? How could he be outside when only moments before he was inside that dark dank cave?

Again he watched the boy who seemed to be pleading with him but he couldn't discern the words, truthfully he didn't think he had to strength to hear anymore. A look of determination flooded the boys face and he grabbed Dumbledore's arm suddenly a wave of warmth washed through him and he could hear. Side along apparition was a difficult task.

Now he was standing in Hogsmeade and he wondered how he had gotten there forgetting about the boy until his shock of black hair appeared in front of his eyes. 'Ah Harry.' He thought remembering.

He spoke and the boy nodded dragging him towards the Three Broomsticks and hopefully Madam Rosmerta. Of course she was there, did he expect anything different? Possibly not that shine in her eyes, the vacantness but then again it was almost over it was inevitable and neither Harry nor he could stop it.

They flew to the school and when he saw the Dark Mark, something he had not foreseen he knew they would be there but he never thought it would go that far. Ironic he's fading to darkness and the thought of someone else in the same position helped pull him out of the pit…for a while at least. They landed and the temporary strength failed him and he stumbled but Harry caught him. 'I'll miss you Harry.' He thought but was unable to vocalize.

His senses buzzed as he heard approaching footsteps and he froze Harry with a spell throwing the invisibility cloak over him as the door burst open. There stood Draco Malfoy and his old heart cracked just a bit seeing the fear in the boy's eyes. They spoke he could feel his lips moving as he thought the words but he couldn't hear. Others came Death Eaters ones he felt no pity for.

They were urging Draco to kill him and he leaned against the wall for support the weakness returning. Then Severus appeared and a small glint of hope flashed through his mind, he was saved. Severus drew his wand and spoke to Draco and it increased he needn't hear the words. Severus turned towards him and he heard himself this time as he spoke.

" Severus..." The man stood still his wand pointed towards him. He invaded Severus' mind forcefully but gently so as not to damage anything.

'You must do it Severus, now.'

' Albus I can't.'

' You will I order you too. My life is not worth yours. Do it and save yourself continue spying on the Dark Lord and watch over Draco. He can still be saved. Leave afterwards and bring the Death Eaters with you I will not allow them to hurt the students.'

' Albus…'

' Will you be strong for me Severus?'

' Yes but…'

' Act now for I am not the least afraid to die.**'**

' Please Albus...'

'I will not ask again! Act now! Don't regret! Death is only the next great adventure.'

" Severus. Please." He said forcefully and emotions of anger flashed over the Potions Masters face. He could feel Harry struggling against his spell could almost hear the silent pleas.

' Now.'

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

'Don't forget Severus, remember--'

He felt the bolt of green light sink into his chest and then he was airborne, ' Am I still alive?' He thought as he hung in space for a moment. ' I suppose I am.' In that moment he forget to regret and he only hoped.

And so started the Fall of Dumbledore.

**A/N: I was feeling kind of sad so I wrote this. I never really believed that Snape wanted to kill Dumbledore so this is what I hope happened. Review please.**


End file.
